


waiting, watching, wanting

by lilithiumwords



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Language Barrier, Light Angst, M/M, Magic, Miscommunication, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:28:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24547657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilithiumwords/pseuds/lilithiumwords
Summary: One day in April, Yuuri finds a human in his garden. Then the human asks to stay.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 30
Kudos: 343





	waiting, watching, wanting

**Author's Note:**

> This is written for Serena 💙

Long lashes lift, eclipsing red deeper than blood, before the light hits his eyes and the color fades to something less intense. Still crimson, if one looks closely, but subdued enough that most would mistake the color for amber, or perhaps dark brown. 

Yuuri blinks at the dull light coming through the curtains, then sighs. He hates mornings. 

Especially when he doesn't know how long he's been sleeping. 

Yuuri sits up with a groan, pushing his blankets askew. He rubs at his hair, grimacing at the stiff texture, and cautiously sniffs himself. The odor that hits his nose tells him that he has been asleep for too long.

At least four years, probably. Yuuri really shouldn't have had so much to drink at the last summit...

At least he doesn't remember anything of it. He probably embarrassed himself. He should be more embarrassed that it took four years to sleep off his hangover, but Yuuri has slept for longer times before, and he will undoubtedly do so again. He loves sleep.

The bath he takes is sublime. He sits in the _onsen_ for what must be hours, watching the sun slowly set and the stars come out, before hunger drags him out of the hot water. He ignores the trail of unwashed clothes he left on the floor in his bedroom and changes into a simple _hakama_ , dark blue with tiny leaves stitched into the fabric. A few blossoms had landed in the bath, hinting at spring. 

His glasses are recovered from the forgotten corner that claimed them. He draws a change purse from a drawer, identical to several others, hopeful that the money has not changed since he last went to the bank.

Then he goes to town. 

Nobody so much as glances at Yuuri as he walks through the busy streets, too busy talking to their friends or pressing their noses to slim, flat phones. Not even his clothes, formal by modern standards, draw attention, which is just the way Yuuri prefers it. Only those whose senses are attuned to his kind might notice him, and most everyone is polite enough to pretend he isn't there. Pleased at the thought, Yuuri finds the closest conbini and checks the first newspaper he sees.

Hm. Four years and four months. A bit long for a nap, but Yuuri rather enjoys his sleep. At least he woke up before the summit this decade. 

The shopkeeper, a young _oni_ with purple in her hair, gives Yuuri a nervous nod of respect when he pays for his newspaper and ice cream. She recognizes him, as do all of the supernatural beings in town; they'd be stupid not to. Yuuri ignores her and steps outside without a glance back, ignoring the sigh she lets out as soon as the doors close behind him. 

He opens his treat and sucks on the flavored ice absently, still reading the paper. Local politics, at least for the humans, haven't changed much. For several minutes he amuses himself with the obituary list, to see which family names he recognizes, before someone clears their throat in front of him.

"Yuuri-sama?"

"Hi, Minako-sensei," Yuuri says politely, lifting his gaze to meet the wide eyes of his mentor and friend. Okugawa Minako smiles brightly at him and takes his arm when offered, squeezing him affectionately. He doesn't mind, considering she has known his family since the dawn of time.

"You finally woke up! I thought you would never recover from your hangover," Minako teases, making Yuuri roll his eyes. "What brings you to town, Yuuri-sama?"

"Hunger, mostly," Yuuri says dryly, patting his stomach. Minako gives him a sympathetic look, her smile curling into something a little sharper.

"Well, I can arrange something for you. Come! We should get drunk to celebrate!"

"I'd really rather eat first," Yuuri tries to say, but Minako is already dragging him down the street, and Yuuri can only follow her in bemused acceptance. Together, they make their way to Minako's bar, which has served the supernatural population of Japan for the better part of a thousand years.

In no time at all, she has him placed at the seat of honor at the bar, filling a tall wine glass with liquid of the deepest red. The other patrons give Yuuri wide-eyed stares, recognizing him instantly, but none dare approach him when he is obviously there on pleasure instead of business. Yuuri sits quietly as he waits, keeping his hands in his sleeves to hide his nervous fidgeting.

He never did like the attention from his people.

Minako finishes pouring with a flourish and a small sprinkle of something golden into the liquid, some additive that she began to put into her cocktails long ago. Yuuri is pretty sure the creation process involves leaving unknown items to languish under the light of the full moon for a century, or something like that. Whatever it is, the powder always gives him the energy boost he sorely needs. When she slides the glass over, Yuuri lifts it and drinks slowly, hiding the groan he makes in a short breath. The blood sears his throat, and at once, the hunger begins to lessen to something more like an ache than a maelstrom of desperation.

He drinks every drop. Minako looks rather pleased.

"Good boy," she purrs, filling another glass for him, before she turns away to take something from a quiet staff member nearby. When Minako sets the bowl down in front of Yuuri, the smell of rice and onion hits his nose, and Yuuri draws in a staggered breath.

His mother's _katsudon_.

Of course, his mother couldn't have made it. His parents left this realm long ago. But of all the people Yuuri knows, only Minako remembers just how Yuuri likes his favorite meal. She has taught it to many of their kind over the years, both as a failsafe in case she ever leaves, and to share the recipes that Yuuri's mother left them both.

"Thanks," Yuuri murmurs, before digging into the first bite. It tastes as good as he remembers.

"You should really come to town," Minako tells him, setting her chin on her hand as she watches him eat. Yuuri doesn't mind her attention; she helped raise him, after all. 

"I am in town."

"The real town," Minako says, rolling her eyes. Yuuri gives her a blank look, but inside he is more reluctant. He never likes crossing the border between worlds; the cold land in between lands holds bad memories for him. That is why he chose the human world, after all, instead of their true world; because it is easier, and safer. And because no one will bother him here.

Except Minako, but she has a way of finding Yuuri no matter where he goes. He knows that if he were to go to the front door of the shop, instead of the side entrance where Minako brought him inside, Yuuri would walk into a world filled with demons and monsters that would terrify the humans he prefers. Somehow, Minako made a shop that connects the two worlds seamlessly. Yuuri still hasn't asked her how she did it, and he isn't sure he wants to know.

"Next year," Yuuri finally says. "The summit is in town."

"Oh, Yuuri-sama," Minako sighs, but she gives him no more grief about it, merely filling his glass whenever it empties. She fills in his silence with chatter about the latest news since he last visited her, teasing him with the gossip about his antics from four years ago. Thankfully, she avoids politics, as she can sense his mood, and Yuuri accepts the information, never revealing his unease with the eyes fastened to his back.

Hungry eyes, because Yuuri is awake, and the demons around him _want_ him.

When Yuuri grows weary of the attention, he leaves a single gold coin on Minako's bar and leaves quietly out the side entrance, stepping into the human world with a sigh. The humans ignore him completely, to Yuuri's relief, and he sets off toward home. He pauses only to gather some groceries at the local market, then continues on the well-worn path that heads up the mountain.

Hasetsu is located by the sea, and Yuuri's home rests further up in the mountains nearby. His family has owned the land long before Japan's human emperors claimed the islands, and he will continue to govern these lands long after they have faded to memory. Human memory rarely stretches that long; they have forgotten Yuuri, after all.

The path leading to Yuuri's house is well hidden. Humans can still find it, if their need is great enough for Yuuri to handle their issues, but that has only happened a few times in the last century, as humans have forgotten him faster and faster. Their lack of memory does nothing to his power; he is not a minor god, like some of the creatures on the island, sustained only through dwindling belief. Yuuri's power comes from something older than that.

He walks up the path in thoughtful silence, enjoying the moonlight. The blossoms on the sakura trees are beautiful, lit up from above as if the moon is imbuing them with its own light. Yuuri absently checks his wards, finds them working perfectly, and continues home, while the sky begins to lighten to a soft, blueish green.

Just as dawn's first rays touch the ground, Yuuri steps inside. With a grimace, Yuuri takes the time to look at his home, relieved to see that little dust has touched the surfaces, and that his belongings remain in their places. Years and years ago, Yuuri set up an intricate combination of spells, wards, technology, and contracts to ensure that his estate remained functional, clean, and ready for his use no matter when he chooses to sleep or waken.

He spends a little time checking the spells. All are working to his satisfaction, from expelling dust in the air to the outside world to keeping sunlight from spilling into the house. His wards haven't been disturbed, which is a relief. Sometimes his rivals try to attack him during his naps, but Yuuri made it clear years ago that he has no care for the power struggles that take place in the different worlds that he governs.

All Yuuri has to do is meet with those he governs every five years. Then he will listen to their complaints, and he will make a decision accordingly. If anyone has broken his rules or does not agree with his method of governing, then he will deal with them appropriately. Once a decade, the summits include beings from other countries, where Yuuri and the aforementioned representatives will negotiate trade and borders.

Mostly, though, Yuuri is left alone, which is just how he likes it.

He dreads the summits. The last one, which was the cause of his four year nap, had been a complete embarrassment for Yuuri, who had gotten so drunk that he barely remembers most of it. Four years should be enough time for people to forget about his drunken antics, hopefully. At least Yuuri has a few more months until he has to deal with the next summit, and thankfully, it won't involve any races from beyond the borders of Japan.

~*~

Yuuri goes to sleep, and when he wakes again, he finds snow outside.

Bewildered, Yuuri blinks at the weather. Did he sleep for six months again? He shouldn't have, not after his last nap was so long. That means his summit is even closer than before, which leaves him disgruntled enough that he almost refuses to leave the house at all.

Yet his stomach starts rumbling, with an intense craving for Minako's _katsudon_ , so Yuuri puts on a green _hakama_ with his family's ancient pattern and steps outside. He waves a hand irritably at the ground, and the pristine snow clears the path for him, settling on either side of the stepping stones in neat piles. Yuuri shivers as the cold seeps into his bones and pulls his coat on tighter, walking determinedly down the hill toward town.

Once he reaches the sakura grove, though... Yuuri realizes that the blossoms are _still there._

Sakura blossoms in snow. The small flowers are frozen within ice, buried beneath piles and piles of heavy snow. Yuuri did not sleep six months after all; instead, somehow, a snow storm blew through the whole town overnight, depositing enough snow that Yuuri can only walk through it using magic.

How strange. Yuuri shakes off the odd feeling and continues down the hill, much more content now that he has more time until his summit next year.

That is, until he finds a human standing in his grove.

Yuuri stops short and stares. A man is standing some distance away, wearing very traditional Japanese clothing, but nothing about him is Japanese. His hair is silver and straight, shining under the afternoon sun. His clothes are very expensive, and when he turns around, revealing features belonging to a foreigner, Yuuri becomes lost in his very blue eyes.

_Oh._

Yuuri stares, forgetting himself, nor noticing how the man stares back. Pale skin, pale hair, and unnervingly bright eyes, as blue as the sky, finer than the jewels hidden within Yuuri's estate. Yuuri tries to sense if the man is not human after all, but he only feels a normal soul and little magic. He can smell fine cloth and a wonderful cologne, no doubt expensive, as the man's clothes all but scream wealth.

He is the most beautiful person Yuuri has ever seen in his life, and he has lived for a long, long time. Somehow he almost seems familiar, but Yuuri can't place him in any memory for the life of him. He shakes his head of the odd feeling and considers what he should do.

The man's face lights up, and he strides toward Yuuri with fast, certain steps. "Allo," the man calls out, but Yuuri blinks at the strange accent, followed by even stranger words.

His heart sinks. Foreigner.

"Do you speak Japanese?" Yuuri asks hesitantly, when the man reaches him. The man smiles widely, revealing a pleasant heart-shaped mouth, and sets off into a long babbling speech, which means absolutely nothing to Yuuri because he cannot understand a word of it. He listens for a long while, then finally figures out which language it is: Russian. But Yuuri never bothered to learn Russian, so the man is nonsensical to him.

After a little while, the man finally falls silent, holding a hand out to Yuuri, and Yuuri breathes a small sigh of relief.

This person found his way into Yuuri's home with no help from magic, none at all. In Yuuri's experience, that means that this man needs help, and only Yuuri can give it. He cannot refuse a guest of his home, nor someone in such need, despite his intense desire to be left alone. His pride, which comes straight from his parents, demands it. They would never leave a stranger to wander alone in the woods, not when they could help them.

"I'm sorry," Yuuri says after a moment, bowing his head a little to avoid the man's suddenly intent gaze, "but I can't understand you. Do you need help?" He hesitates, then points in the direction of the town. "Are you lost? Do you need to know the way back to town?"

The man follows his gesture, then looks back at Yuuri in puzzlement. Then he smiles again, striking Yuuri through the heart with his beauty, and reaches out. Yuuri can barely start panicking when the man takes his hand and lifts it, kissing Yuuri's fingers with a twinkling, teasing grin.

" _Khotya ya mogu ne ponimat tebya, ya mogu ponyat tvoyu krasotu,_ " the man says, and for some reason, Yuuri's face starts to heat up. He cannot be _blushing_ at a human!

"Um," Yuuri says, staring at where the man kissed him. After a moment, the stranger seems to take pity on him and lets go of Yuuri's hand. Something in his blue eyes has darkened, before a smirk touches his lips, blithe and amused.

"Viktor," the man says slowly, pointing at himself. "Viktor Nikiforov."

"Vi..." Yuuri tries. He really tries to say the name. But the foreign word is awkward on his tongue, and Yuuri cannot say it for the life of him. He stumbles through the word awkwardly, and Viktor repeats it patiently several times, but all Yuuri can say is a butchered version. Finally he throws his hands up in the air. "Viccha? What about that?"

"Vitya," repeats the man, his eyes widening. For some reason, a faint hint of a blush touches his pale cheeks, which somehow makes Yuuri relax. "Vitya... _da._ "

"Vicchan, then," Yuuri sighs, relieved that they finally found some middle ground. Simple enough. "Vicchan, I'm Katsuki Yuuri. I am pleased to make your acquaintance." He bows, low enough for a guest of his home, then straightens slowly to meet Viktor's eyes. Viktor is watching him curiously, and Yuuri wonders what Viktor will call him.

"Yuuri."

The way Viktor says his name makes Yuuri's hair stand on end. He all but purrs the word, and in such an informal manner! Yuuri has not been addressed so familiarly in so very long; no one around him dares, not even those he calls his friends. Not even the humans who do not know his true nature would speak to him in such a way.

Viktor speaks to him like he has known Yuuri all his life. Yuuri is more than a little intimidated by him.

He would really like to run away right now. Unfortunately for Yuuri, Viktor has taken his hand again and doesn't seem interested in letting go. Yuuri half-heartedly tugs at his hand, trying not to pay attention to how warm Viktor's fingers are even when the air around them is freezing, then gives up when Viktor's grip only tightens.

"Let's see if we can get you some help," Yuuri says weakly, hoping that the help will not come from him.

He takes Viktor down to town and starts questioning people. It quickly becomes apparent that Viktor has no connection to anyone in Hasetsu, having gotten off the train mere hours before Yuuri found him. He has a few suitcases that he has stored in a hotel room, which Yuuri only glances into before he continues questioning the hotel owner, but nothing else to tie him here.

Yuuri has no explanation for how or why Viktor is here. Neither, it seems, does Viktor, since Yuuri has not found a translator to give him Viktor's side of the story. He sighs, which seems to be the theme of the day, and leaves the hotel owner to their work, starting the long walk back home.

After only a few moments, Yuuri becomes aware that Viktor is still walking with him. What's worse is that he is pulling along a stack of luggage nearly as tall as Yuuri.

"What are you doing?" Yuuri asks Viktor warily, who smiles at him. Then Viktor reaches around Yuuri, leaning entirely too close, and points unerringly at the mountain where Yuuri's estate lies, speaking low words into Yuuri's ear. None of them make any sense, but somehow Yuuri catches the meaning anyway.

" _I'm coming with you._ "

"Absolutely not," Yuuri tells Viktor, appalled by the very idea. "You -- you can't! Vicchan!"

"Yuuri," Viktor says happily, wrapping an arm around Yuuri's shoulders. His presence is large and heavy against Yuuri's senses, yet some part of him cannot help but notice how nice it feels for Viktor to embrace him. " _I'm coming with you._ "

"But you should go home," Yuuri all but begs, pointing at the nearby train station. "Look, Vicchan, there's the train. I'll even pay for your ticket. Surely you can get home once you get to the airport!"

Viktor only watches him indulgently. His hand squeezes Yuuri's shoulder. Whatever he says in response, Yuuri misses it entirely, having realized that somehow, the spells that protect his presence have faded, and that everyone in the road is staring at them.

"Come on," Yuuri says quickly, grabbing Viktor's hand and pulling him away. Viktor follows obediently, all the way to the end of the road and out of the humans' vicinity. Thankfully Viktor does not notice when Yuuri reapplies his spells, only blinking at him in bemusement for a moment. The attention on them fades away, but Viktor never takes his eyes off Yuuri.

Yuuri observes him for a long, tired moment. He is hungry, confused, and ready for this day to be over, even though it has barely begun. With a sigh, he reaches over to take one of Viktor's suitcases, wrapping his hands carefully around the handle. Viktor allows him the small load with a questioning look.

"I'll take care of you then," Yuuri says quietly, and Viktor's face lights up with pleasure. Yuuri selfishly enjoys his smile for as long as he can.

If Viktor is going to be staying with him, then Yuuri will treat him as a proper guest. He is a Katsuki, and his family was always known for the best hospitality.

Getting Viktor settled into the estate is the easy part. The rooms are clean and tidy, and Yuuri lets Viktor have the biggest of them, somehow suspecting that Viktor's larger than life personality would barely fit in a smaller room. He leaves Viktor after a small tour of the estate and dashes back to town to get supplies. More groceries, a few boxes of sweets and tea, and after a thought, two large jugs of sake.

Yuuri returns to a quiet house. A little suspicious, he unloads the groceries and walks deeper into the estate, passing hallway after empty hallway. Then he notices that one of the doors leading outside is partly open, and he sighs, realizing Viktor must have found the _onsen_.

Well, a soak sounds very nice right now. Yuuri thinks he deserves it, after running through the cold and snow in the middle of April.

He gathers a sleeping robe, if only to be proprietary, and steps into the bathing area proper. A case filled with expensive-looking toiletries sits precariously on top of a nearby counter. Yuuri glances at the shiny bottles in vague curiosity but pays them little mind, selecting his own basket of soaps and walking silently to the showers.

He hears a splash from the _onsen_ and breathes a small sigh of relief. He hopes Viktor likes his family's baths.

Bathing takes little time. Yuuri sets his basket on the counter next to Viktor's belongings and walks out into the open baths, completely nude. He takes a moment to look at Viktor, who is sitting in the middle of the bath, steps down into the hot water, and promptly trips into the water as he realizes that Viktor is completely naked.

He surfaces, spluttering, his entire face on fire.

Completely naked, and _extremely gorgeous._ And naked. But mostly just beautiful, and somehow Yuuri forgot this even though he spent a whole afternoon with Viktor and his unfailingly perfect beauty.

Also, standing far too close. Yuuri takes one look at what is right in front of him and immediately tries to drown himself again.

"Yuuri!" Strong hands grasp Yuuri's arms and drag him up out of the water. Yuuri finds himself pressed against Viktor's _very_ firm chest, and he cringes at how undignified he is acting. Over a silly pretty human!

Yuuri ignores Viktor's frantic worry for a few moments to calm his thoughts. A pretty human means nothing to him, at the end of the day. Yuuri tells himself this very firmly, and yet somehow, Viktor's very close and very naked proximity weakens his determination rapidly.

It has been quite a while since he held any attraction for... anyone.

"I'm fine, Vicchan," Yuuri finally says, pushing Viktor back and very firmly not thinking about how nice Viktor's chest feels beneath his hands. He gives Viktor what he hopes is a reassuring smile and makes his way cautiously to the edge of the bath, sinking into the hot water with a heavy sigh. After a moment, Viktor joins him, still hovering at the edge of his personal space worriedly, but Yuuri ignores him and leans back to rest against the warm stones.

"I wish I knew what it is you need," Yuuri murmurs. Viktor blinks at him, a little more relaxed now that Yuuri is not coughing or drowning.

"Yuuri?"

"Nothing, Vicchan." Yuuri keeps his eyes closed, in an effort not to look at Viktor's naked body again. "I guess it's fortunate that you don't understand. If someone comes to me with an issue about the other world, at least you won't be alarmed about it..."

"Other world?"

"Hm?" Yuuri opens his eyes to blink at Viktor.

"World. The other world," Viktor says, sounding more determined as he repeats the words. Yuuri stares for a moment longer, then slowly smiles.

"Yes, the other world. Good, Vicchan. Let's worry about _this_ world for now."

"Good," Viktor says happily, and Yuuri's pleasure matches his, that they managed to understand each other, while not understanding each other at all.

It gives him an idea for how to deal with Viktor, at least.

~*~

The day begins with breakfast, a simple but elegant fare, and lessons in Japanese.

"This is rice," Yuuri says, pointing at the small bowl. Viktor repeats the word in delight, then says _ris_ which sounds like nothing Yuuri knows. Yuuri repeats the word anyway, and by the end of the meal, they each know how to name their food in two languages.

Teaching Viktor how to speak his language is easier than admitting to his own attraction. After breakfast, Yuuri tries to retire to his office, but Viktor only follows, blithely unconcerned with plebian concepts such as privacy. He seems utterly nonchalant with being in a foreign country with no one around him who understands him.

Particularly when he pulls out a sleek mobile phone and, after fiddling with it for some time, presents it to Yuuri with a smile.

"Please teach me more Japanese," the phone says to Yuuri, who stares at it blankly. Ah, technology. He sometimes forgets that it exists as a tool to be used, given that his tools are usually far older.

"That would take a year at least," Yuuri says after a moment. The phone dutifully repeats his words in Russian, making Viktor frown in consideration, before his smile brightens again and he speaks in Russian. The phone dutifully translates.

"Then I will stay with you for a year. You will teach me, Yuuri."

"What? No! Vicchan, surely you must have better things to do?" Yuuri begs, but Viktor's expression never changes. Frustrated, Yuuri throws his hands in the air. At least the phone can help him understand Viktor's reason for being here. "Why are you even in Japan anyway?"

"I'm looking for something," the phone explains for Viktor. Yuuri gives it a scowl, then focuses on Viktor, who is watching him with a smile.

"Looking for what?"

But Viktor does not say. He says nothing no matter how much Yuuri asks, even though the phone translates everything for them, much to Yuuri's annoyance. Finally he gives up and rubs at his eyes, trying to fight off a headache. "I can't let you stay for a year."

"Please?"

Yuuri opens his mouth, ready to level more arguments against Viktor, but his words fall short. He sucks in a breath, realizing that all of his stress, all of his anxiety fades beneath that quiet plea. Viktor is no longer smiling, his expression serious for once. The blue of his eyes is very deep, and Yuuri realizes he could drown in them for a thousand years and never once feel the need for air.

The arguments try to make a return. He doesn't need a human underfoot. Yuuri will never be able to explain why he disappears sometimes, nor can he completely hide the magic in his home. Telling Viktor he drinks blood for sustenance in addition to food from the earth? Viktor would never understand.

He's _human._ And yet... somehow, Yuuri thinks that Viktor will keep coming back, if Yuuri tries to get rid of him. Magic is mysterious in that regard.

"Fine," Yuuri says with a sigh, watching as Viktor's smile returns, brighter than ever. "Maybe you can teach me to say your name right."

" _Davai,_ Yuuri," Viktor purrs, looking all too pleased with himself. Yuuri wonders just what he has gotten himself into. He rubs at his forehead and turns around, thinking some mind numbing paperwork will help, when Viktor catches him by the wrist and gently tugs him close.

Yuuri goes still. Few people touch him, both demon and not, save for those he allows, like Minako. Outside of the few he trusts, Yuuri has not allowed someone to touch him so familiarly for a very long time. Viktor keeps touching him, as if oblivious to Yuuri's boundaries, reaching across them to meet him with a smile.

Yuuri wonders why he does not mind more.

Viktor lowers Yuuri's hand and presses his own fingers to Yuuri's temple, his beautiful eyes never leaving Yuuri's gaze. As he begins to rub the throbbing vein in Yuuri's forehead, miraculously, the pain begins to subside. Yuuri cannot help the low sigh he releases, his eyes falling closed as his headache fades away.

Almost like magic.

His eyes fly open. "Did you just --"

"Good, Yuuri?" Viktor asks, with one of the first words Yuuri taught him. Yuuri watches him closely, extending his senses for any sort of magic that might relieve pain, but either Viktor is using a magic that Yuuri does not understand and cannot sense, or Yuuri is imagining things.

He isn't sure which one he wants to be true.

"Good, Vicchan," Yuuri says, then blushes when he realizes that Viktor has yet to move his hand. "Um... thank you."

Viktor only smiles.

~*~

A year is a long time to let a human stay in his home. Yuuri should be more bothered. In some ways, he is rather unsettled, because Viktor is anything but a quiet houseguest. He follows Yuuri everywhere, gives him almost no privacy, and hangs onto him like a leech. Yet he is quick to soak up the knowledge Yuuri teaches him, of Japanese and later Hasetsu, when Viktor understands more. Viktor teaches Yuuri as well, Russian and stories from his homeland.

Having Viktor with him gives Yuuri something to think about other than the upcoming summit in the other world.

Sometimes Viktor disappears for a few hours, but Yuuri uses this time to focus on his work. Despite his insistence on handling grievances only periodically, issues still pile up from time to time, requiring Yuuri to write letters and go off on his own to cast spells and wards for those who need it. Viktor always returns no worse for wear, so Yuuri leaves him to it.

Eventually, Viktor learns enough Japanese that the phone is no longer needed constantly. Soon he and Yuuri are sharing long conversations in rambling Japanese and Russian, their heads bowed together over something only the two of them can understand, having learned a language just for them.

It takes far less than a year. Yuuri never brings that up, though, fearing Viktor would see it as an easy excuse to leave. 

Yuuri doesn't want him to leave.

He buries himself in his work instead of thinking too hard on Viktor's impending departure. The bureaucratic side of governing means that Yuuri has endless piles of paperwork to sort through some days. He is decent at the paperwork and advice for his subjects, despite worrying over his decisions, but Yuuri's true calling lies in _magic_.

Magic which, sadly, he does not get to practice often, as Viktor takes up most of his time. Not that Yuuri truly minds... but he does miss casting magic, grand rituals and wonderful spells that change the fabric of the world. He could craft spells all day and never be bored. To Yuuri, magic is almost like music or dance to humans; it heals his very soul, to surround himself with magic and lose himself within the sensation of power gathering beneath his skin.

Much of Yuuri's responsibilities involve casting magic to hide _ayakashi_ from human eyes. Most of his kind have natural barriers that block humans' senses from perceiving them, but sometimes, a rare human that can sense _ayakashi_ and _youkai_ will appear. Yuuri's job is to protect _ayakashi_ from those curious humans, whether their intentions are good or bad.

He wonders about Viktor sometimes. If Viktor found his way inside Yuuri's barriers, then he might be one of those humans that senses _ayakashi_. The lesser _ayakashi_ that haunt Yuuri's estate have all but disappeared since Viktor arrived, hinting that they are afraid of him. Usually, Yuuri has all sorts of little beings wandering his estate, either causing mischief or helping him in his chores and duties, but his little servants have only peeked at him or visited him when he is alone.

With a sigh, Yuuri turns his thoughts away from Viktor (for the hundredth time today) and focuses on his work. He frowns at the letter in his hand, touching a finger to the words on the page and lifting the ink slowly, then setting the characters on another paper, where identical scriptions of the words rest in even rows, cast in different scripts.

_Foreign demon._

Yuuri repeats the motion with one more letter, then writes approximate dates beside the list, before leaning back and surveying his results. According to his subjects, a foreign demon has been sighted across Japan ever since April, powerful enough to send even the strongest of the _ayakashi_ scurrying to safety.

Seven sightings in all. Not once has the foreign demon harmed any of the spirits, but it has taken a human a few times. Yuuri wonders what they might be hunting, to be lurking around Japan. Most of the sightings have been in the Saga prefecture, where Yuuri lives. He finds this even more unnerving; he should have noticed by now, if a foreigner was wandering around his territory.

"Yuuri," calls Viktor from the doorway, and Yuuri sighs deeply and pushes his papers to the side, looking up with a small smile.

"Yes, Vicchan?" He still has not managed to say 'Viktor.' His guest does not seem to mind.

"You haven't had tea yet," Viktor chides, carrying a small tray of tea and sweets over to Yuuri's desk and setting it down.

"I've been busy," Yuuri protests feebly. Viktor hasn't used formal speech with him since he began learning Japanese, and Yuuri never saw the point of teaching him all the different grammar forms. He likes it when Viktor speaks to him so familiarly, not that he would ever tell Viktor so.

Victor pointedly pours a cup of tea and gives him an imploring look, one Yuuri struggles to resist. He picks up the tea and sips slowly, pleased that Viktor's tea-making skills have improved over the past few months. Despite coming from a clearly well-to-do life, Viktor had taken to chores and cooking easily, learning from Yuuri eagerly.

"Busy with what?" Viktor asks, curious, sitting beside Yuuri and pouring himself a cup of tea. He doesn't pry, or try to steal glances at the papers on the counter, but he does speak in a way that assures Yuuri he is willing to listen to Yuuri's problems, however much he can understand them. 

Yuuri looks away. How could he tell Victor of a monster stalking his lands, or about the white hot desire Yuuri feels when he's by Victor's side, or the ache in his heart when he imagines Victor leaving? No, there was nothing to say. 

He picked up the tea, taking a sip. The steam curled idly in the air, and the mug warmed his fingers. "Nothing, Vicchan. Let's take a walk?" he offers. He could use a break, and he loves spending time with Viktor.

Victor beams. 

They walk shoulder to shoulder through Yuuri's home, down to the gardens. Victor is fond of the blue roses Yuuri has carefully created over the years. Countless spells woven into their petals give them vibrancy and resilience. It took him centuries to get the color just right, and it warms his heart every day to see Viktor sighing over the brilliance of the hue.

As they walk, Yuuri listens with only half an ear to Viktor's rambling dialogue, half in Russian and half in Japanese. His thoughts return to his conundrum: how to deal with the foreign demon in his territory. After a while, Viktor notices his preoccupied state and leans in far too close, startling Yuuri into blushing.

"Yuuri," Viktor says with a sigh, "you are not listening to me."

"I am," Yuuri protests, but Viktor only gives him a look. He shrugs a little helplessly. "Sorry, Vicchan... I'm just thinking too hard. I have... a problem, and I don't know how to deal with it."

"Can I help?" Viktor asks, a simple offer, but the words sweep through Yuuri with warmth. Not many people ever offer to help him with his work. _Ayakashi_ rarely want governing; only Yuuri's age and power grant him the right to make decisions about the land he has controlled for eons. He never asks for help, either.

Viktor makes him want to ask, and ask again, because the joy of receiving Viktor's help and advice is incomparable to any other high.

As long as he doesn't mention the magical side of his problem...

"Recently," Yuuri starts, glancing up at Viktor then away, "the people who work for me have had issues with a stranger coming into the area and disrupting their work. It's in public, so it's not unusual for people to wander through, but this person is... foreign. Strange. They don't know him, and they don't know if he means harm or not. They're afraid to approach him, and they want me to take care of it, but I have no idea how to find this person."

"So they want you to handle this person," Viktor says slowly, shaping the words thoughtfully. He glances past Yuuri into the forest, as if he could spot the invader here and now.

Yuuri follows his gaze with a small sigh. "Yes. I'll have to go out and try to find them and ask them what they want. It might get... messy."

"Messy... strange. What has this person done?" Viktor asks, catching what Yuuri is not saying. He grimaces slightly.

"They... stole some livestock," Yuuri says carefully, not mentioning that the 'livestock' were in fact human targets who were chosen as food sources for a couple of the clans in the area. Some of his _ayakashi_ feed on humans' fear or joy, while others simply want to drink their blood. Yuuri also requires blood on occasion, but he satisfies that urge with Minako's mixed drinks, instead of the more distasteful option of feeding from a human directly.

"And you have to handle it," Viktor clarifies.

"Mm. Yes."

He wonders why Viktor does not ask about the police, or what kind of work his 'people' do. Any sane human would say to contact the authorities and let them handle it, but how can Yuuri explain that he _is_ the authorities?

Maybe Viktor thinks he's some sort of human criminal boss. It's not too far from the truth, really.

"I will go with you," Viktor says, dragging Yuuri out of his thoughts, and he blinks in shock.

"What? No! Vicchan, this is my problem to handle!"

"Nonsense, Yuuri," Viktor declares, turning a charming smile on him, then softening at the sight of Yuuri's exasperation. Viktor often leaves him exasperated and charmed in the same instance, and he can't help but love the feeling. "I can take care of things if it becomes... _messy_."

The Russian word resounds in Yuuri's ears, making him uncomfortable for a moment, as if Viktor truly is dangerous. But that seems ridiculous, and he shakes his head, opening his mouth to argue again.

But Yuuri's words are forgotten when Viktor suddenly trips, stumbling over an uneven stone. Yuuri can see it all happening as if in slow motion, and yet he is helpless to stop Victor from reaching out and taking his hand to try and steady himself. It takes Yuuri by surprise too much, and he's pulled along, landing in a heap atop Victor's body. 

They're close. Too close, with their faces only inches apart and their bodies aligned. Seeing Viktor's eyes from such a tiny distance, their noses brushing when Viktor lifts his head, makes Yuuri forget completely about whatever they were discussing before. Viktor meets Yuuri's eyes, and slowly an impish smile spreads across his face.

"Oh dear," Viktor purrs, wrapping his arms around Yuuri's waist, his mortal grip so fragile and tender. "How clumsy of me. But look, I've caught you, Yuuri." He lilts over Yuuri's name like music. "Do you want to escape?"

Yuuri feels like he can't speak, can't think. His mind is completely fried. "No?" he says. 

Victor smiles, a soft expression that makes Yuuri ache with need. He realizes he doesn't want to get up, because then he would leave Viktor's arms. He can only stare and wait, and Viktor rewards him, leaning up halfway to draw them closer together, his lips touching Yuuri's ear, making him shiver.

"Is it terrible of me to wish that you and I could stay right here like this forever?" Viktor asks, softly enough that Yuuri feels the words more than hears them.

"That would be… impossible," Yuuri murmurs. He closes his eyes and leans into the embrace, until his forehead rests against Viktor's shoulder. Viktor's fingers twitch against his back. "But I wish it, too."

He does. Viktor fills a part of Yuuri that he didn't realize was empty. The months spent with Viktor at his side have been nothing less than a beautiful dream. Some part of him realizes that he barely knows Viktor -- but that's not true, is it? They have lived together for months now, sharing food and conversation every day. He may not know Viktor's life story, but he knows _Viktor._ And he _wants_ him.

A human. Who will someday die, leaving Yuuri alone.

When Yuuri pulls away, Viktor lets him go, but he is quick to stand at Yuuri's side and slip an arm around his shoulders. Yuuri allows the touch, even leans into it once or twice, as they continue walking together. His thoughts return to his reports and Viktor's offer, and he gives a small sigh of resignation.

It's time to find his _foreign demon._ Viktor will be pleased.

~*~

Viktor _is_ pleased, almost too pleased. Yuuri has to deal with his happy gloating all the way out into the woods. In a fit of pettiness, Yuuri makes them walk; he could have transported himself and Viktor easily, but he is still hiding his other abilities.

The distance doesn't seem to bother Viktor in the slightest. Yuuri sighs and focuses on extending his senses. Whenever Viktor is looking the other way, Yuuri leaves little magical traps in the trees and fields, as a sort of spy network for any strange activity. They will become part of a larger ritual later on, whenever he can make Viktor sleep, but for now, they do a good job in monitoring the forest.

"Your employees live a long way from town," Viktor remarks casually, and Yuuri hides a sigh.

"Most of this land is for agriculture. There are a few villages here and there, and I mostly deal with them. My family owns a lot of the land here," Yuuri says cryptically. To be exact, his family owns _all_ of the land, not that the humans realize it.

"Wow! Is my Yuuri actually a lord?"

Yuuri twitches. More and more, Viktor has been referring to him as _mine_. Speaking in such a possessive way should not send a thrill through him. "Japan doesn't have lords anymore," Yuuri says casually, then ducks under a branch and presses another magic trap to the underside of it. Viktor pauses at his back, then steps around the other side of the tree and meets Yuuri on the other side, smiling flirtatiously.

"That doesn't mean you aren't one," Viktor purrs, reaching up to press a hand to the branch Yuuri is under, effectively trapping him. Yuuri stares up at him, almost not noticing how his magic spell fizzles out from his inattention.

"Vicchan... no, I am not a lord of the people here. See reason," Yuuri says, exasperated. Viktor grins.

"Yuuri... _sama,_ right?"

Yuuri has a brief moment where he feels like he is floating. At once, he feels the intense desire for Viktor to call him _Yuuri-sama_ again, with simultaneous revulsion. He doesn't want Viktor to put him on a pedestal, like every other creature Yuuri knows. He wants Viktor to know _him._

It strikes him as very strange for Viktor to call him what all of the _ayakashi_ of Japan call him. As if he already knows.

But that would be impossible. Yuuri pushes the thought away.

"Don't be ridiculous," Yuuri mutters, pushing against Viktor's chest. Viktor allows the shove and steps away, smiling indulgently. When he finally turns away, Yuuri leaves a replacement trap on the tree and strides forward. If they can reach the village, he can bribe some of the elders to spoil Viktor with food and alcohol, which will distract him for a few hours. Long enough to investigate alone.

Except it doesn't go that way at all.

Halfway to the village, a clearing opens up in front of them. Yuuri pauses, raising an eyebrow at the obvious show of magic, in front of a mortal no less. He tenses and glances sidelong at Viktor, who is looking at the clearing with interest.

It is obviously a magical clearing. A waterfall pours down from a high formation of rocks, creating a perfect deep blue pool. Fox lights float along the grass and water, eerie and silent, a show of power that Yuuri admires, but it doesn't relax him at all. What a way to reveal the other world to Viktor!

Yuuri heaves a sigh, glances at Viktor one more time, and steps forward into the clearing. Viktor follows him eagerly.

A spirit manifests in front of him in a bow. Yuuri eyes the spirit coolly, waiting.

"Yuuri-sama, Yuuri-sama, you have vanquished the evil!" beams the spirit, coalescing as a youth with brightly colored hair and a radiant smile. Yuuri blinks down at him.

"The demon!" echoes another spirit, floating nearby as only a voice. 

"Vanquished!"

"Yuuri-sama!" More voices echo the phrase, to Yuuri's bemusement. He lifts a hand, and the voices cut off, while the young _ayakashi_ in front of him snaps into a salute.

"Yes! Yuuri-sama!"

"Minami-kun," Yuuri says gently, "this was a bad time to appear before me. You should have waited till I was alone. You shouldn't reveal yourself to humans."

Minami blinks at him. "But Yuuri-sama has vanquished the demon! He follows Yuuri-sama like a loyal dog! There are no humans here."

What.

Several odd pieces of information click together then. Yuuri turns slowly to stare at Viktor, who is glancing between him and Minami with interest, but with very little shock or fear. None at all, actually. In fact, he looks more comfortable surrounded by magic and spirits than any human ever has.

Yuuri can't help but think of why he came here... to investigate a foreign demon.

A foreign demon who started terrorizing the countryside at the same time that Viktor came to Japan.

"Vicchan," Yuuri says flatly. "Please explain what Minami-kun means." Viktor meets his gaze, silent for a long moment, before something in his expression changes. A veil being pulled apart, revealing something more honest. Yuuri feels hurt at the realization that Viktor was _lying_ to him, but he hides away the emotion. He needs the truth.

"Your loyal dog, at your service," Viktor murmurs, bowing low. When he lifts his head again, his eyes are blood red, and his teeth are very sharp. Yuuri lets out a wordless noise of exasperation, earning him a beaming smile.

He can't believe it! All this time... Viktor is a _demon._ And he never told Yuuri, never once hinted at his own magic or otherworldly nature. Why did he play Yuuri for a fool? Is his flirtation even genuine? Was something more nefarious at hand here?

No. Yuuri needs to focus. He knows Viktor, and he knows that Viktor does not have a cruel bone in his body. Playful, at times, and occasionally sneaky and impudent, but not _traitorous._

He takes a deep breath.

" _You_ were the one taking food from my people."

Viktor blinks in surprise. "Taking? Oh, were they upset by _me_? They were only humans. I didn't know they were meant for someone else."

Yuuri lifts his hands to rub at his temples. He can't believe he didn't _see it_ before. Of course Viktor would ignore all of his wards and spells; he is magic himself. No wonder his servants won't visit him in his own home, if Viktor is around all the time. He wonders how Viktor hid his aura, as Yuuri should have felt it; maybe some knowledge Viktor has from his own country helped him keep a low profile.

It doesn't matter. Yuuri needs to fix this.

"I have rules," Yuuri says carefully, sweeping an arm to include the whole forest. "Clan agreements, for controlling the human population and keeping my people fed. The humans you devoured were marked for a specific clan that has been annoying me for a month now, demanding I make the 'foreign demon' go away. I assume that means you."

"I must be guilty," Viktor says cheerfully, then grows more solemn. "I am sorry, my Yuuri. I did not realize they were not to be touched. Next time, will you tell me where I can hunt? I need blood to sustain my magic."

Yuuri groans and covers his face. He can feel Minami hovering at his back, excited and confused, while Viktor watches him patiently, always content to wait for Yuuri to come around to his side. With another heavy sigh, Yuuri lifts his hands and summons his magic. At once, light appears in the clearing around him, in tiny glimmers of power, while his eyes bleed red. He raises his hands and murmurs the words to complete the ritual, watching as the traps he left all over the countryside connect and come together, laying down a powerful protection on the land.

If Viktor could wander around without Yuuri realizing it, he needs to improve his wards. He'll have to ask Viktor for some advice, since Viktor could slip by them without him noticing.

If Viktor even wants to give him advice. If Yuuri can trust him. The hurt wells up again.

He's trying, very hard, not to freak out. Viktor is a demon. A vampire? Some sort of foreign _ayakashi_ that snuck into Yuuri's lands and pretended to be human in order to spend time with him. Yet somehow Yuuri cannot focus on feeling betrayed. He just wants to know _why_ , and that requires talking to Viktor. Alone.

"Wow," Minami babbles, effusive in his adoration. "Yuuri-sama, that was amazing!"

"Amazing! Yes!" Viktor says, drawing Yuuri's attention. His eyes are wide with awe, the red fading back to sweet blue, and in that moment, Yuuri has never loved him more. His hurt trickles away slowly, lingering in some parts of his mind, but he no longer wishes to run away from Viktor and never look at him again.

Yuuri turns back to Minami and smiles at him. "Thank you for looking after the village, Minami-kun. I will handle everything from here."

"Yes, Yuuri-sama!" Minami beams, bowing deeply again, then bounding off into the woods. The clearing fades away, along with the voices and fox lights, leaving only the forest, Yuuri, and Viktor.

After a long moment, Viktor steps up beside him, slipping an arm around Yuuri's waist. Yuuri does not mind the touch at all. He thinks of what to say; of being angry, or confronting Viktor, or crying. Instead he does nothing and leans into Viktor's side.

"Let's go home," Yuuri murmurs, slipping an arm around Viktor as well. When they step forward, the forest changes around them, into the garden of Yuuri's estate. Viktor lets out a noise of excitement, but he does not leave Yuuri's side as they walk into the house.

Yuuri makes a pot of tea and carries it out to his study, where Viktor is waiting. He pours them both a cup, then drinks the tea slowly. Then he exhales and fixes a stare on Viktor.

"So, how long were you intending to hide your demonic heritage from me?" Yuuri asks patiently. He isn't mad, not really. Just very confused, and still hurt. He just wants to understand.

Viktor takes a moment to parse through the difficult Japanese. "I did not hide it," he finally says, but he looks a little guilty for a moment. Just enough.

"Yes, you did," Yuuri sighs, disappointed.

"Just a little," Viktor finally admits, then sighs dramatically. "It was hard, Yuuri! You acted so distant when I arrived, after your sweet invitation, and you pretended not to know me! I thought it was a cruel game. So I played along! I did not mean for it to go this far," he says earnestly.

Yuuri blinks a few times, struggling to understand what Viktor means. "...Invitation?"

"From the summit. You invited me to come here! Then you ignored me for four years," Viktor pouts. "When I arrived, I was still a little mad at you, so I played along with your game of pretend. But... I see now it was not a game. I'm sorry, Yuuri."

"Wait, wait, wait," Yuuri says, holding up a hand quickly. "We met at the _summit_?" He starts to feel a strange sense of dread, welling up in the back of his mind. Sleeping off a hangover for four years. Summit meeting which he doesn't remember. A mysterious and attractive visitor.

He throws his mind back to four years ago, struggling to bring back the memories. All he can catch is a hint of silver, of laughing and dancing. Viktor is nodding, which can only mean one thing:

Yuuri got completely drunk off his ass, seduced Viktor Nikiforov, and completely forgot about it.

"Oh, _no._ " He curls into a ball behind his desk, moaning into his hands. "I'm such an _idiot_."

A moment later, a hand touches his back, and Yuuri starts to find Viktor next to him, looking worried. "Yuuri?"

"I don't remember the summit," Yuuri says despondently, unable to meet his eyes. "I... I'm sorry, Vicchan. I don't remember meeting you. Or whatever happened between us. I..."

"Oh," Viktor says softly. His eyes light up with realization, then worry. "Yuuri... you were a wonder. You seduced me with your beauty and magic and power. I wanted to see you every day since then. If you did not remember... ah. No wonder you were so confused by me."

They sit together quietly for a long moment. Yuuri aches with his humiliation, his depression. He has ruined everything between them; it was all a lie, and he hurt Viktor by rejecting him. Not once, but twice! He can only imagine what sort of 'invitation' he gave Viktor, if he was that drunk. There was probably dancing involved. And magic, of course. And then Viktor arrived in Japan, expecting Yuuri's warm welcome... but all he received was suspicion and confusion.

He really is an idiot.

A finger touches his chin and tilts his head up. Yuuri meets Viktor's eyes morosely, expecting disappointment, but he only finds a smile.

"My Yuuri," Viktor murmurs, leaning in close. So close that his breath puffs against Yuuri's face, intimate, warm. Yuuri's face heats up. "Does this mean it's my turn to seduce you?"

Yuuri splutters. "What do you mean, _seduce_ \--"

Viktor silences him with a kiss. Yuuri can't help but lean into it, his surprise fading into warmth, into happiness that Viktor still wants to be with him. They can figure out what lies between them. Viktor has been waiting for him all this time, loyally, dearly.

And now, Yuuri can keep him. _Forever._

**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU to Auri and Meri for betaing 💙 and again to Auri for helping so much with one of the tricky scenes. 💙💙💙
> 
> Let me know what you think! (*´♡`*)


End file.
